


Into Thin Air

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [15]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping secrets is the family business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 15. (Posted to LJ on January 15) HAPPY BIRTHDAY pinkfinity. She wanted some 1st/2nd Season Nathan. Day 15 of Drabble-a-Day 2011. Beta'd by hllangel.Thanks to Hubby for suggesting the title. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place just before the start of Season 1.

_I can fly._

Nathan does his best to forget who he is. Mother has certainly drilled the need for secrecy into him, along with constant diatribes about his brilliant future and the undying glory of the Petrelli name.

He’s played the game thus far; right down to marrying the perfect wife and having a photogenic family. The accident should have changed everything, but it’s only moved him further toward the ultimate goal.

Now he spends his days meeting with donors, shaking hands and flashing his most sincere smile at gullible voters. He can have anything or be anyone he wants.


End file.
